Si j'oublie
by MissAryanaChan
Summary: Cinq dangereux tentent d'échapper au contrôle du Directeur, cinq être unis par les larmes et le sang. Ash, Elemiah, Shem, Gabriel et Zech. Presque une famille. Une famille dont le Directeur de Primaire ne veut plus entendre parler. Son arme ? Yeiyael.
1. La vie, c'est une boîte de chocolat

**Titre :** Si j'oublie

**Auteur :** MissAryanaChan

**Rating :** T , conflit et dépressions au programme !

**Disclaimer :** Qu'est-ce qui m'appartient ? Euh…Prenez l'Académie, virez tous les personnages que vous connaissez exceptés le Directeur de Primaire, et peut-être Persona et mettez y mes personnages. On est pas loin de la fanfiction qui va suivre, là…Bref, qu'est-ce qui m'appartient ? La plupart des personnages, ici Yeiyael, Ezechiel, Ash, Elemiah, Shem et Gabriel. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ! * surveille ses arrières *

* * *

Il neige devant cette fenêtre par laquelle je sauterais bien. Les flocons me nargue derrière le verre froid, me brûle les yeux, me hurlent dans les oreilles. Il neige devant la fenêtre comme il a neigé ce jour-là sur les cendres de mon passé, engloutissant les hurlements qui me vrillaient le crâne.

Il neige comme il a neigé le jour où j'ai tout perdu.

Il neige comme il a neigé ce jour-là sur mon corps dont le rouge salissait les flocons.

Je hais la neige. Je ne veux plus la voir. Et comme ce jour-là, je ferme les yeux..."

Chapitre 1:

"La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolat...on sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber."

-...

- Made...

- Mademoiselle Miharu, s'il vous plait ?

Les paupières closes,deux doigts posés sur la fenêtre, Yeiyael Miharu n'entendait que vaguement qu'il était temps pour elle de revenir. Rouvrant ses yeux sur flocons qui tombaient dans la cours, elle fini par regarder fixement son professeur, qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser furtivement le regard sur ses feuilles.

- Je sais qu'il va être dur pour vous de participer à notre cours, mais j'aimerais tout de même que vous suiviez...

Yei soupira et retourna à l'assommante leçon d'histoire qu'elle était donc obligée d'écouter. Distraitement, elle prit son crayon et croqua quelques élève aux hasard, attendant la sonnerie qui ne voulait pas venir. Sa voisine, dont elle connaissait à peine le nom, la regarda avec crainte et demanda du bout des lèvres une cartouche d'encre. Sans un mot, Yei lui en tendis une, que sa camarade attrapa en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher. Bienvenue à l'Académie Alice. Là où tout le monde la craint et ou personne ne lui parle. Pourquoi donc, de toute façon, elle ne leur répondrait pas.

Puisqu'elle a cessé de parler i ans, peu de temps après ce jour-là -comme elle le nommait. Quel intérêt ? Les journées se suivent et se ressemblent, et de temps en temps, elle part pour une nuit, une journée ou une semaine. Où ? Elle ne sait plus. Elle ne veux pas s'en souvenir, alors elle oublie. Ici et là. Pour protéger l'Académie. Pour tuer. C'est comme ça. Elle n'a jamais eu le choix. Elle paie sa dette.

Le cours est fini depuis 5 minutes mais elle est encore à sa table, à dessiner un jardin enneigé. Et au milieu, on aperçoit une petite tache. Nul ne pourrait dire ce que c'est à part elle. Et il n'y a qu'elle pour, sur ce dessin noir, ne voir que cette minuscule tache. Et la voir en rouge sang.

* * *

Zech s'était enfin évadé de la salle d'histoire, et espèrait bien ne jamais y retourner,même si il savait que ça risque d'être dûr avec 3 heures d'histoire par semaine et ses absences déjà trop fréquentes...Son portable sonna dans sa poche et il su que la pause est finie. En soupirant, il regarda l'écran qui lui murmurait sadiquement ce qu'il savait déjà : on l'attendait au rassemblement de l'équipe. En plus, Gabriel avait besoin de lui. Gab avait toujours eu du mal à supporter ces longues réunions où ils jouaient avec la vie de leurs ennemis. Et il aimait encore moins les réaliser. Mais c'était les ordres et l'équilibre était déjà trop fragile pour qu'ils se permettent de l'écarter des missions. Ash, le leader, se débrouillait pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de venir aussi souvent qu'eux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le problème, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'y a que de plus en plus de missions et de moins en moins de personnes pour les accomplir. Et même en travaillant 3 nuits par semaine voir plus, Gabriel devait souvent participer. Cela embêtait Zech, mais aussi tout l'équipe.

Asmoday, Ezechiel, Gabriel, Elemiah et Shemyazaz. Trois garçons et deux filles. Cinq êtres totalement différents et qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Des enfants qui ont déjà trop vu les ténèbres et tentent d'en détourner les yeux. Une famille unies par la mort et les crimes. SA famille.

Apparemment, Ash avait une mauvaise nouvelle pour eux. Et si lui, le plus objectif d'entre eux, avait une mauvaise nouvelle, alors Zech pouvait commencer à s'inquièter...

* * *

Yei était toujours à sa table lorsque qu'une main tomba sur son bureau, la faisait sursauter. Son professeur d'histoire venait d'interrompre sa rêverie.

- Eh, tu m'entends ou pas ? On vient de m'appeler : la classe dangereuse t'attend.

Ce qui voulait dire que Persona l'attendait. Cela ne sentait rien de bon pour elle. Elle recevait d'habitude ses missions par portable ou par écrit, ils ne se voyaient que rarement au final. Seulement pour les ennuis ou les changements. Uniquement pour les ennuis, donc.

En débouchant dans le bureau du directeur où on lui avait donné rendez-vous, Yei comprit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer les nouvelles.

- Eh bien ma petite muette, nous avons du changement pour toi. Tu as travaillé en solo jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais nous avons maintenant besoin que tu intègre l'une de nos équipes. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose à leur propos, et j'avoue qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Mais ils commencent à échapper à notre contrôle et à tenter de voir la lumière. Vois-tu...Je crois qu'ils ont décidé d'être..une ..famille !

Le directeur avait craché ce dernier mot, et celui avait fait frissonner la jeune fille.

- Je veux que tu les observes, que tu les comprennent et qu'au final...Tu les ramènent à mes côtés.

Yei pincait les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son désarroi. Malgré son mépris pour ces enfants qui essayaient vainement d'abandonner leur sauveur -et cette seule idée la répugnait- une petite part en elle avait envie de les laisser en paix.

-Allons, dit doucement le directeur, tu sais que tu es ma préférée, mais regarde les, que deviendraient-ils sans moi ? Veux-tu qu'ils aient droit de toucher à cette chose que tu n'as pas, cette liberté, cet..amour ? Crois-tu qu'ils aient le droit d'être heureux alors que toi tu ne l'es pas ?Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, et moi je sais que si cela continue, toi aussi tu souffriras de les voir..Veux-tu souffrir ?

La jeune fille étouffa la petite pointe de réticence en elle et offris un de ses sourires amers à l'homme-enfant qui se tenait en face d'elle.

- Je vois que tu m'approuve, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire carnassier sur son visage enfantin. Dès ce soir, tu les intègreras !

Les pieds dans la neige, les paupières closes, Yei se demandait vainement à quoi pouvaient donc ressembler le bonheur. Et ces gens dans lequel il avait décidé d'habiter.

"La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat...on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.. »

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? L'auteure gagne un chocolat pour chaque review ! (et l'auteur aime beaucoup les chocolats ! )


	2. Il y a deux sortes de gens

**Titre :** Si j'oublie

**Auteur :** MissAryanaChan

**Rating :** T , conflit et dépressions au programme !

**Disclaimer :** Ce qui m'appartient se résume toujours pareil, c'est à dire pas grand chose..^^' Enfin, au moins Gab est à moi ! 3

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

"Il y a deux sortes de gens. Il y a ceux qui vivent, jouent et meurent. Et il y a ceux qui ne font jamais rien d'autre que se tenir en équilibre sur l'arête de la vue. Il y a les acteurs. Et il y a les funambules"

* * *

Zech courut jusqu'à la salle abandonné qui leur servait de quartier général. Il entra en jetant son sac dans un coin et s'affala sur une chaise, essouflé.

- Bon, lança-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que je doive venir maintenant ? Je vous signale que j'étais de service les deux dernières nuits, je crois pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça !

Ash se tenait crispé devant le tableau, sa tête des mauvais jours clairement arborée tandis que Gab s'était accroupi dans un coin, comme à son habitude lors de ses présences, un jour sur deux. Quand à Ele et Shem, les deux filles du groupe, elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

Ash soupira lentement, tergiversa et finit par répondre :

-On attends Ele et la miss, d'accord ?

Ash était le plus vieux d'entre eux. Il arborait des cheveux ébènes coupés ras qui s'accordaient avec sa peau brunie par le soleil et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Au Lycée depuis deux ans, il n'était pas très populaire et la plupart des gens l'évitaient, à cause de sa carrure et sûrement pour sa trop grande maîtrise de la terre, dont il s'était mainte fois servi pour ensevelir des adversaire sous la roche ou les étouffer par le sable. Personne n'aime se sentir sans défense, et Ash était de ces gens qui n'hésitaient pas à briser les autres si cela pouvait faire tomber les obstacles qui se dressait sur son chemin. Un penchant que Gabriel détestait plus que tout chez lui et que Zech avait également parfois du mal à accepter. Mais c'était cette force qui leur avaient permis de survivre tous ensemble jusque-là et qui avait sauvé Elemiah lorsque certains élèves l'avaient attaqués. Disons que quelques-uns avaient momentanément disparu de la circulation a cause d'un étrange effondrement d'une partie du dortoir qui s'était abbatue sur eux. Et là, même Gab n'avait rien trouvé à redire ...Le directeur les avaient couvert ce jour-là. Mais depuis ce jour-là, ce dernier tentait de les séparer. Ash, le premier arrivé, avait fait de son possible pour les épargner, mais les missions devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus...destructrices. Pour leurs ennemis, mais aussi pour eux, corps comme coeur. C'est en voyant Elemiah revenir il y a deux mois d'une de ces monstrueuses obligation que Gabriel avait pris la décision de travailler plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Gab. Ratatiné dans un coin, assis à même le sol et serrant se partitions contre son coeur, le jeune Alice perçant les âmes à nu semblait bien loin d'eux. Ses yeux d'un violet presque blanc lui donnaient l'air de venir d'un monde dont ils ne pouvaient que rêver, effet atténué quelque peu par ses cheveux d'un marron caramel, tombant sans cesse sur ses yeux, ce qui le coupait du reste du monde et lui allait donc très bien. Il avait 14 ans, tout comme lui Zech regarda son meilleur ami avec tristesse, sachant qu'il valait mieux le laisser à ses pensées.

C'était un rêveur. Une de ces personnes au caractère lisse que l'on pense connaître jusqu'au jour où ils effacent leur masque teinté de sourires et d'espoir pour laisser percer ce qu'il y a de plus sombre en eux. Le jour où ils font quelque chose auquel tu ne t'attendrais pas. Gabriel leur avait laissé entrevoir son âme et eux plus que le reste du monde savait à quel point le coeur de cet être de lumière menaçait sans cesse de sombrer sous les ténèbres qui l'assaillaient. Mais malgré tout, il apportait son calme et son sourire chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, lorsqu'il n'oubliait tout simplement pas de venir- problème que Ash avait résolu avec un grand sourire quelques mois plus tôt en lui tendant un boitier dénué d'écran, dont ils avaient compris l'utilisation lorsque leurs oreilles avaient été perforées d'un retentissant "Grouille-toi de venir !" à leur du rendez-vous habituel, que Gab avait évidemment oublié. Tout le monde s'écartait donc de lui à partir de 18:29 en vu de préserver son audition.

Il possédait un Alice qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de leur expliquer non plus. Il "voyait le coeur des gens", comme il disait. Lui mieux que personne mettait un nom sur la douleur puisqu'il la voyait clairement gravée sur chaque être qui passait à sa portée. Il voyait ce qu'il y avait de pire en chaque être, les lignes qui le rayait et menaçait sans cesse de le briser. C'était comme ça. Sans pouvoir connaître l'origine de ces "cicatrices", il sentait tout de même leur profondeur et parfois les sentiments qui les avait causées. Même en le connaissant depuis plus de 5 ans, Zech avait parfois du mal à prévoir ses réactions et ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre plus de missions afin de protéger cet ange au coeur fragile qui portait la douleur de autres sur ses ailes ensanglantées. Un ange qui avait momentanément laissé sortir son démon lorsque Ele était revenue de mission, anéantie et muette. Refusant de leur dire ce qui s'était passé, elle s'était emmuré dans la solitude et n'était revenue aux réunions qu'une semaine après. Nul n'avait jamais su ce que Gab avait vu en elle, mais tous avaient vu la lueur dure au fond de ses yeux qui appelait à la vengeance. Contre qui ? Personne ne lui avait demandé. Mais en voyant le regard qu'il posait sur Ash en demandant à recevoir plus de mission afin d'alléger la tache de la gamine, même Shem, la plus farouche d'entre eux n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

Le jeune homme était néanmoins quelqu'un de tranquille, qui n'accordait son regard et ses sourires qu'aux personne qu'il avait choisi. Il passait son temps à observer le monde sans vraiment y prendre part. D'une loyauté à toute épreuve et d'un optimiste qui contrebalançait l'humour noir de Shem, c'était un musicien hors pair qui passait une grande partie de son temps penché sur des partitions qui s'envolaient souvent à sa plus grande inquiètude, et que Shem s'était donné comme devoir de ramener au QG dès qu'elle en trouvait. Car malgré son air de "je vous déteste tous-ne vous approchez pas de moi" et ses 16 ans, Shemyazaz, tout comme le reste du monde, adorait Gabriel. Un jour, ils avaient vu cette citation:

"Il y a deux sortes de gens. Il y a ceux qui vivent, jouent et meurent. Et il y a ceux qui ne font jamais rien d'autre que se tenir en équilibre sur l'arête de la vue. Il y a les acteurs. Et il y a les funambules". Et sans vraiment le dire à voix haute, tous savaient qu'il n'y avait chez Gabriel qu'un funambule. Un jeune homme pasant la moitié de son temps dans les hôpitaux avec les plus malades simplement pour être là. Un observateur silencieux dont un seul sourire chassait les nuages. Un ange.

Et bien que ne cessant de maudire son Alzheimer précoce et son manque d'implication dans la plupart des évènements, c'était pour cela qu'ils l'aimaient.

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

Et voilà ! Si ça peut vous rassurer, l'histoire est censée avancer à partir du troisième chapitre . Censée.


End file.
